


Good Slut

by Hamiltrash_Willow, veronicamar2002



Series: Jeffmads Oneshots [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Begging, ConNonCon, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Humiliation, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Negotiated Kinks, Orgasm Delay/Denial, S&M, Slight feminization, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltrash_Willow/pseuds/Hamiltrash_Willow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicamar2002/pseuds/veronicamar2002
Summary: "James jumped as he heard the door of his room slam open and he slowly turned around to face a man who was taller- much, much taller- than him."Aka tag along with Jeffmads' kinky smut.





	Good Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo we believe in nothing but pre-negotiated kinks for Jeffmads, but if rape is one of your triggers, please don't endanger yourself just to be sure!

James jumped as he heard the door of his room slam open and he slowly turned around to face a man who was taller- much, much taller- than him.  
Thomas took the smaller man by the arm with a tight grip, throwing him onto the man’s bed. As the smaller man tried to get up, Thomas grabbed him by the wrists, preventing him from getting up. Thomas brought James’ hands up above his head and held them down with one hand while the other grabbed his face, leaning in for a sloppy kiss.  
James cried out into Thomas’ lips and struggled against his grip, but his attempts were futile; he was too frail and the other man was just too strong. His legs kicked out wildly in a desperate attempt to flee Thomas’ hold as he screamed out for help. Unfortunately, his house was just too far away from his neighbours’ for the sound to carry.  
Thomas backed away from James’ lips and flipped him onto his stomach. Thomas started to remove James' pants with his available hand, the other still gripped around James’ wrists. He tugged James’ pants down to his knees that were hanging off the bed at the moment. Thomas’ hand reeled back above his head, and then was thrown forward to meet James’ ass with a loud clap, followed by a cry coming from his mouth.  
The noise that escaped James’ lips in reaction to the sudden burning pain was a moan; an audible moan of pleasure, and not of pain. His face immediately flushed and he tried to double his efforts to escape Thomas’ grasp in an effort to brush off how aroused he already was by the rough treatment. “No, please, don’t,” He protested weakly, visibly shaking- whether it was of anticipation or fear wasn’t quite as evident.  
Thomas leaned down to meet his lips against James’ ear, grinding against him roughly. “You like that, don’t you? Babygirl,” His lips brushed against James’ ear, then he slipped his hands under James’ shirt and began to tug at his nipples.  
James whimpered softly and gave into his need, trying to push away his conscience. His back arched under Thomas’ ministrations and he leaned into Thomas’ touch, squirming violently. “N-no,” He lied, although his body said differently- his cock twitched at the implications of the nickname, and his hips were involuntarily grinding back on Thomas'. He bit down on his soft bottom lip to prevent the obscene noises already beginning to leave him.  
Thomas moved his hand to James’ crotch and pulled out his cock without warning, beginning to stroke it.  
“A-ah!” An involuntary squeak of pleasure escaped James and his squirming intensified, although his struggle to escape had become half-hearted; at this point, his mind was blank except for his need. “P-please,” He whimpered quietly, almost under his breath as he bucked his hips up into Thomas’ hand.  
“You’re such a slut,” Thomas spat out at James as he yanked down his boxers. He quickly threw down his pants and boxers and began to pleasure himself, slapping James’ ass with a mighty force. “Such a fucking slut.”  
“Ngh! I-I know, I’m s-sorry D-” James abruptly cut himself off in the middle of his sentence, biting his lip and trying to pass it off as an effect of the sudden sharp sting. “I-I’ll be a good slut for you, I’ll do anything you want me to.” If Thomas had been looking closely, he might have seen the way James had practically bucked his hips back into Thomas’ strike.  
Thomas responded with a dark laugh. “Perfect,” he half-whispered before plunging deep into James.  
James arched his back and he let loose a loud scream, both reveling in and trying to escape from the burning sensation making its way through his ass and lower back. _Not even any prep or lube?_ He thought to himself distantly, although he was already thrusting his hips back to try to drive Thomas deeper inside himself, craving the pain and the pleasure curling inside him. He shoved his own fist into his mouth to try to stifle the high-pitched noises threatening to leave him.  
Thomas noticed James’ actions and immediately grabbed his wrists, slamming them down against the bed. In the middle of Thomas’ thrusts, he bent down to mumble something in James’ ear, “Don’t. I want to hear everything.”  
“I- AH! Y-yes, Daddy, please,” James cried out, overwhelmed by the stimulation of Thomas pounding into him and the jolt of pain and humiliation caused by Thomas’ total control, which only aroused him even further. He wasn’t even aware of the name that slipped out of his mouth amidst the stream of curses and feminine moans leaving his mouth.  
“Daddy…?” Thomas asked, a smirk growing on his face. He picked up the speed of his thrusts, trying to get James to yell louder.  
Hardly even registering Thomas’ words and unable to even respond in confirmation, James just screamed out, “DADDY PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER!” He was a shaking mess and was desperately bucking his hips back and impaling himself even deeper onto Thomas, an obscene slapping noise resounding throughout the room. His tongue hung out of his mouth and he was panting quietly beneath his moans and screams, begging Thomas for more both verbally and with his body.  
Moans continued to fall from both of the men's mouths. “Babygirl, you- ngh- feel so good.” Thomas licked down his neck, kissing him, biting him in the process. “God! You’re amazing!” Thomas continued to increase the speed of his thrusts along with the intensity of his moans.  
“Thank you Daddy!” James squeaked and tightened around Thomas, throwing his head back and toes curling. “D-daddy, please, can I cum?”  
Thomas’ tone became serious and between his heavy breathing, denied James’ request, “No! Babygirl, you can only cum when I say you can. Got it?”  
“F-fuck- yes Daddy, I’ll be a good slut for Daddy,” James gasped, clenching even harder around Thomas, desperate to come and trying his best not to. His legs were tightening together, squeezing down even harder on Thomas in an attempt to hold back his oncoming orgasm and to make Thomas come. “Please, let me come,” James begged, almost under his breath.  
“Ah- fuck.” Thomas squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head back, total ecstasy consuming his body. “N-not yet. Ah! Almost there.”  
James tightened around Thomas as much as he could and fucked himself on Thomas, quivering and panting with the effort to hold back. “Daddy please,” He whispered, almost brokenly.  
“AH- YES! Cum for daddy, Babygirl!”  
“F-FUCK!” James screamed and came, ass clenching and unclenching around Thomas.  
Thomas gave a couple more thrusts before digging his fingers into James’ arms and moaning out his name, spurting inside of him. “You were a really good slut for daddy, Babygirl.”  
“Thank you, Daddy,” James mumbled, whimpering at the liquid filling him up before pulling off of Thomas and nuzzling his nose into Thomas’ chest. “And thank you, Thomas.”  
“It was my pleasure, Jemmy. I wasn’t too rough on you, was I?” Thomas laid down besides James and started caressing his hair.  
“Not at all, I really enjoyed it,” James murmured, snuggling even closer to Thomas and practically purring as Thomas petted him.  
“Hey, Jemmy?” Thomas said, looking down at James, kissing him on the forehead.  
“Mhm?” James glanced up at Thomas’ face from his comfortable spot besides Thomas’ chest.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too,” James purred affectionately, nestling closer to Thomas’ warm body once more.

**Author's Note:**

> We originally wanted the fact that it was a pre-negotiated kink to be a surprise, but we were worried we'd trigger someone, so..... Yep ^^'  
> Any smut (or oneshot) prompts? ;) We're both working on a couple things right now, so there should be more coming up in the future!


End file.
